Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastening device, and more specifically to a fastening device for supporting various sized objects along a brick or block wall having a spring-action clip member and a mounting device.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Some conventional fastening devices comprise a clip and a retainer, wherein the clip has two flat legs extending outward from a bend in an untensioned state. To install the clip within a mortar joint, the legs are forced together, the clip is positioned between two adjacent bricks and received within a mortar joint, and the legs are released such that the free ends of the legs engage the adjacent bricks. The disadvantage of this type of conventional fastening device is that it is made to hold only lightweight objects such as plants and vines along a brick wall and is not able to support heavier objects such as pictures and wreaths.
Another conventional type fastening device comprises two spring biased arms and a hook member, wherein the arms extend horizontally from the hook member and are received within the horizontal mortar joint, and the hook member is also received within the vertical mortar joint. To install this type of fastening device, the arms are compressed such that they can fit within the horizontal mortar joint. Once within the horizontal mortar joint, the arms are released resulting in the arms engaging the adjacent bricks. The disadvantage of this type of fastening device is that the fastening means cannot be used with various sizes of mortar joints in that if the bricks are spaced too close together the hook member and the arms will not fit within the mortar joint.
None of the prior art teaches or suggests a fastening device that can support objects having various sizes and weights along a brick wall without being easily disengaged from the brick wall and a device that may be used with various sizes of mortar joints to support objects along a brick wall.
Accordingly, the need exists for a fastening device that can support objects having various sizes and weights along a wall having grooves without being easily disengaged from the wall.
There is also a need for a fastening device that may be used with various sizes of mortar joints to support objects along a wall having grooves.
The present invention provides a fastening device for stablely supporting various sizes of objects along a wall having grooves, wherein the brick wall and mortar joints may be of various sizes and shapes.
The present invention further provides a fastening device having a clip member including a first arm portion, a second arm portion, an intermediate portion, and a biasing mechanism, and a mounting member that extends downwardly from the clip member such that when an object is attached to the mounting member the weight of the object increases the friction between the first and second arm portions and the structure to which the device is attached. The clip member may be concave and have tangs extending from the exterior portion thereof.
The present invention further provides for the clip member having notches such that the clip member can be altered to fit within various sizes of mortar joints.
The present invention provides for the mounting member to take many forms such as, for example, a hook member having an S-shaped portion.
The present invention further provides a fastening device having an engagement member including a first arm portion, a second arm portion, and an intermediate portion wherein the intermediate portion is a living hinge that allows for the first arm portion to frictionally engage the mortar joint. The fastening device of the present invention may be made from plastic; however, suitable metals may also be used.
The present invention further provides a fastening device having a clip member including a first arm portion, a second arm portion, an intermediate portion, and a biasing mechanism, and a mounting member including a cam body, wherein the cam is received within the clip member and when rotated forces the first arm portion and the second arm portion into frictional engagement with adjacent bricks of the brick wall. The cam may be non-circular, for example, the cam may be oblong having a plurality of slots.
Other details, objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with the following description of the present invention.